Possession
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: Three years after the apprentice incident,Robin still can’t get rid of the memories of the events, meanwhile a new psychopath is roaming the streets who will stop at nothing to possess Robin.Is Slade really going to let someone else have his precious bird


**Title:** Possession

**Rating:** M for rape, Torture, Gore, and anything else I can think of.

**Genre:** Angst/ Drama/ and a very twisted Romance

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Summary:** Three years after Robin apprenticeship, he is still can't get rid of the memories of the horrible or not so horrible events that took place there, meanwhile a new psychopath is roaming the streets of Jump who will stop at nothing to possess Robin. Is Slade really gone for good, and if he is not, would he truly let someone else take his precious bird?

**Warning:** This is a yaoi, that's boy on boy action you have been warned also this will be very sexually explicit from chapter one on as Robin relives his memory's as well as creating new one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

I know there are a lot of people who love to read smut cough perverts cough lol I am one of them, unfortunately all my other fics are not at the smut level yet so I wanted to throw this out their for two reason, to keep my reviews happy and because I like the plot, I hope you do to.

So with out further ado I give you chapter one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter One: Memories

A loud smack could be heard as a small dark figure flow across the room crashing into various storage boxes before nimbly leaping to his feet getting into a fighting stance. Glaring viciously at the malignant man in front of him the petite teen leaped up in the air hoping to slam his steel toed boot into the masked face of his only to have the man grab his leg slamming his small body to the ground. Saddling the teen's waist before the boy could catch his breath the man grabbed both wrists in one hand slamming them above the teens head. Growling in frustration the Boy's impish face hardens in defiance as he stared into the one molten gold eye.

"There is no escaping it my dear boy, you will be mine." The man said softly as he began to stroke the teen's cheek with his gloved hand. "Why are you fight Robin, it's already too late." The man commented as Robin's masked eyes narrowed further and an angry snarl fell upon his lush lips as he spit in the man masked face.

"You'll never own me Slade," Robin yelled as he tried to get out of Slade's grip only to have his body slammed further into the steel floor causing his world to spin at the sudden movement.

"You'll pay for that boy," Slade hissed as backhanded the thin boy underneath him before flipping him over wiping the spit from his mask as a vindictive smile formed behind it. Quickly grabbing the boy's pants he leaned next to his ear. "This will hurt," Slade purred in Robins ears as he tore the pants off the boy. Realizing what was about to happen to him, Robin began to struggling with a new intensity, he began to squirm hoping to get away not realizing he was making the situation worse. Licking his lips Slade pulled down his pants as well ignoring the boy's pleas to stop; barely missing an elbow to his face Slade growled as he grabbed the arm and twisted it until a scream passing the boy's rose colored lips as a satisfying snap could be heard. "If you want you friends to live I'd advise you don't misbehave," Slade said as his manhood brushed against Robin's bare skin causing the bird to stiffen in fear. Chuckling darkly the man thrust in Robin without mercy, groaning at the tightness and heat that engulfed him, savoring the teens screams of pain begging him to stop, thrusting back out Slade slammed in again not giving his little pet anytime to adjust to his size. Moaning softly in the back of his throat Slade continued to slam harder into Robin's tight body as the screams became less and less until they were nothing more than small sobs.

"Please stop Slade," Robin begged as he tried to block out the pain, feeling as if his body was being cut in two, hating himself for begging the very man that was causing so much pain to begin with only scream again at one particularly hard thrust. A feeling of pure ecstasy poured through Slade's large body as he shoot his seeds deep inside the boy's petit body, claiming him. Growling slightly he stayed inside the small teen a little longer while purring in his ear,

"You're Mine now, Robin" Slade said as he got up only to see the boy stared to shake his head crawling away from him.

"No, no, I'm not, I'm not" Robin said as he stared to get hysteria which caused Slade to laugh menacing before crouching down next to the poor boy.

"You always have been mine; you just have to accept it," Slade whispered softly caressing the weeping boy's face with his gloved thumb enjoying the power he had over him as Robin just kept shaking his head wishing to get as far away from the madman as he could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Waking with a start a young man slowly rose swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he put his head in his hands hoping to make the images go away. Growling at himself for getting worked up over the memory, the teen rose up from the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom striping on the way there, closing the door behind him he locked it knowing full well if someone wanted to get in they could. Shaking his head at the negative thought the teen twisted the knob in the shower as water began to pour out, well he waited for the water to get to the right temperature he observed himself in the mirror. It has been three years since he was Slade's apprentice yet he still could not forget what happened during that month, as he stared at his petite body he frowned, no matter what he did his body seemed to refuse to get any larger, at only 5' 6" and 95 pounds he just would not grow, he even got mistaken for a girl a few times because of how pretty he was. It was this very trait that got Slade interested him, shuddering Robin brought his hand down his chest to trace the small S shaped burn mark right above his heart before turning around and entering the shower hoping the scolding hot water would take away the filthy feeling covering his body. Ten minutes later Robin walked out of the bathroom with only a towel draped loosely around his waist as he slowly gather his uniform, smirking slightly upon seeing the black leather pants. After he escaped from Slade he changed his uniform into something a bit darker, for two reason, the first being because he wore his old suit in honor and memory of his parents, but after Slade tainted him he could not even look at it without feeling the shame and humiliation of what happened. The second reason was because after Slade's training he learned a few things about stealth thought he never would admit aloud, his new suit was pure black leather with hints of blood red mixed in. Adorning the suit Robin walked out into the living room only to see that it was too early in the morning for any of his teammates to be up yet, rolling his masked eyes upon seeing that it was only one in the morning Robin walked up to the computer to look up old files and to see if anything new was happening in the city. A few hours later Robin was still typing at the computer when a video input from the jump city police department popped up, concerned as to why they would be calling at four in the morning, but not showing it the officer started talking.

"Robin, can you get down to 340 Bliss St.?" The officer asked with a hint of fear in his voice, narrowing his eyes Robin slowly nodded his head causing his midnight hair to fall into his feminine face.

"Of course, what is the problem?" Robin questioned at the man's face held a look of disgust as he glazed upon the photo of the crime scene before turn to look back at Robin.

"There is something I think you should look at." Was all the man said as the connection ended, confused Robin raised from his seat before walking to the door; he jumped down the four flights of stair and entering the garage. Grabbing his helmet Robin walked over to his sleet black 250R sports bike, regretting that his old red one was destroyed in a explosion two years back. Getting on the bike, Robin turned the bike on listening to its soft purr for a minute before flying out of the garage heading towards uptown Jump. Fifth teen minutes later Robin was being lead up five flights of stairs and down a collider by the officer that called him until they stopped in front of a pale gray door.

"I want to give you a warning before we enter this room, it's very disturbing, the person was sexually assaulted and then tortured to the point that we had to see his dental records to find out who he was." The officer said solemnly as Robin nodded his head in understanding before opening the door almost throwing up at the sight that greeted him. The walls were covered with blood and what appeared to be tiny chunks of flesh, the organ and intestines were strewed across the floor, walking further into the room Robin notice the body parts of the man were scattered in all directions. Swallowing the bail coming up his thought Robin began to focus, the man had been cut up with a surgical knife that much was certain, the cuts we to smooth and precise to use anything else, he was castrated and dissected. The man's brown eyes were torn out lying on the kitchen table staring into the room; seeming lifeless yet when Robin looked into them he saw anger and hatred. Turning away from them Robin looked at the officers in the room, each looking as if they have something to tell him yet no one said a word, frustrated Robin looked at the officer that led him into the room.

"Is their anything else I should look at before I leave to start investigating?" Robin questioned as the officer nodded his head slowly before leading Robin down a hall both were careful not to step on any of the stray organs on the ground.

"That was the bedroom," The man said pointing to the closed white door, "The serial killer left a message and we think I may have been written for you," The officer whispered as Robin opened the door and entered the room leaving the man to stand outside. Although the room smelled of sex and blood it was immaculate besides that, confused Robin went to turn around only to freeze upon seeing a message written in blood on the wall. Robin walked over to the message until he was standing in front of it and read it out loud.

_**"Hello my little bird, I see I finally have your attention, do you like my artwork, I made it just for you. We'll be together soon my pet; nothing will take you away from me, my love. Not even Slade;****it will only be a matter of time. Until then my lovely little song bird."**_

Slowly walking away from the message Robin began shaking his head as he quickly got out the room almost hit the officer standing outside the door before he came back to his senses. Walking calmly into the living room Robin spoke softly to the forensic team asking them to send him the results of the autopsy before quickly leaving the building in a daze.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A tall man entered a small apartment with a glee full smile upon his strong face, he quickly entering his bedroom striping out of his blood soaked cloths before walking into the bath room and jumping into the shower, must would consider the man handsome with his shaggy blond hair, vivid green eyes, and strong physique, yet people always felt a odd aura around the man, which sent most people wild with curiosity. The man started to wipe the blood off his body until he looked upon the picture of a young boy with pitch black hair and feminine features smiling impishly, instantly the man slowly brought his hand down towards his throbbing manhood gripping it tightly as he began to jack off imagining the impish boy on his knees in front of him sucking him off, moving faster the man groaned deeply as he felt the pleasure wash over him, yelling the boy's name he came all over his hand. Ignoring the mess the man let the water clean it up before he exited the shower laughing wickedly.

"You will be mine soon, Robin, it's only a matter of time," The man whispered darkly as he left the shower in order to find his next victim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think? Good, Bad, was their too much sexually content for you guys to handle lmao

I hope you like it, If you guys have any comments or suggest of what you want to happen tell me.

Robin is seventeen now, just thought you might want to know.

Slade will be making a appearance later on, so for now you will just have to live with reading about the memory's but don't worry I will make them good.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me if anything is out of character or not what not.

Happy new years!!!

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


End file.
